


Storm Drain

by Platinum_Portals



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Astraphobia, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hamilton - Freeform, Lilapsophobia, M/M, Tags Are Hard, fear of hurricanes, fear of storms, hamilburr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum_Portals/pseuds/Platinum_Portals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burr put down the book he was reading, knowing just who was at the door.</p><p>Hamilton stood outside, panting heavily. He was a mess, hair out of its bun, his eyes wide and dilated.<br/>"Alexander, what are-" He started, but didn't get to finish as he was pulled into a bone crushing embrace.</p><p>"Please. Help me."</p><p>Who was Burr to leave him outside in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm Drain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ Are you aware I'm making history? This is the first fanfiction I've written on this site for the American Musical Hamilton, please enjoy! 
> 
> A few translations in french, bear with me, I used the only hope (and sometimes gods-awful) Google Translate; They'll be at the end.
> 
> Btw, History isn't a hundred percent correct in this story, but neither is the musical so #dealwithit

Once Alexander left his home, Aaron wasn't expecting him back so quickly.

 

The two had been living together at 115 Central Park West since high school, and now that they were both reaching their last year of law school, Alexander decided it was high time he moved out and lived somewhere else in the city. He had been working non-stop, taking odd jobs around the city.

 With Hamilton leaving the apartment complex more, Burr felt that the house seemed bigger without his loud, boisterous roommate. It was lonely almost. He rarely saw Alexander anymore. There were random occasions where he would happen to spot him, usually at night, either leaving or returning from his second jobs or working on law firms in the study. Sometimes he'd even be looking for another place if his Fast-Track mind decided to change up his living quarters. One day Hamilton thought of somewhere in Upper Manhattan, the next, down to the Bronx.

 Burr didn't exactly think he would really move out, considering how he couldn't exactly decide on a place. And yet, running on sheer determination and two hours of sleep, he did  was hauling his things out and into a U-Haul truck. Once he left, Aaron felt a hole in his heart. As if he left something behind…

 

The household was definitely calmer as the days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Sure, the two still met up when they had time, but it didn't feel the same to Burr. Sometimes he ran into Hamilton on the street, sometimes he just fell on Aaron's doorstep.

Which was exactly what happened today.

Burr had been reading City of Bones by Cassandra Clare, which was shaping up to be a good book. He'd have to take a look into the rest of the series later. He had just got to the final fight of the book when he heard three quick raps on his door.

He put the book down, knowing just who it was. Walking to the door, he was shocked by how dark it was in his home; when did it get so late outside?

He unlocked the door to find Alexander Hamilton himself, panting heavily. Aaron's gaze shifted to one of concern. Hamilton was a mess, hair wild, his eyes wide and dilated.

"Alexander, what are-" He started, but didn't get to finish his question as he was pulled into a bone-crushing embrace. Warning signs were going off in his head; Alexander's breathing was erratic, and his shirt was wet.

"Please, help me." Aaron's attention was snapped back to the grown man latching onto him and ushered him inside. It was only once inside where Aaron began to piece together what was wrong, the sudden darkness, the pitter patter of the rain hitting against his windows.

As a native of St. Kitts and Nevis, hurricane season was the norm during the summer. But ever since a hurricane gave his mother a fatal illness, Alexander had always had a phobia. It usually just made him paranoid, but his anxiety only reached panic levels when-

"A squall is coming, isn't it?" Aaron asked, realization dawning on him. Alexander simply nodded, and Burr felt a stab of pity for him as he watched Hamilton try to calm down.

"Alright Alexander, go change your clothes, you can borrow mine. I'll go make you a coffe. Decaffeinated." He said, adding the last bit, because the last thing he needed was to take care of Alexander with extra adrenaline running through him like a live wire.

 

The first sounds of thunder hit once the kettle went off and Aaron heard Alexander yelp in the other room before something hit the ground. Alarmed, Aaron ran into his bedroom, looking for the other man, his fear increasing when there was no sight of him.

"Alexander?" Burr called out. It was quiet except for the rain before the was a shift next to the bed.

Slowly, Burr made his way to Hamilton, and his breath hitched. Hamilton was curled into a tight ball, hands over his head and his eyes squeezed shut. He was sweating bullets and his breathing was compossed of light, airy breaths. He was muttering something that sounded suspiciously like French.

"Alex, Are you alright?" Burr asked cautiously, moving closer to Hamilton, only to jump back in shock as he shifted.

"Non, la mère de revenir." Alex moaned, rolling onto his back. Aaron was torn between helping the poor man and leaving him to fight with his thoughts on his own when he moaned again. Consider the decision made.

"Alex, C'mon, you have to get up, get something warm. We'll go through this together..." He said encouragingly, coaxing the man to get up. Apparently, this was a horrible idea, Burr thought as Hamilton began to quiver under his touch, becoming more and more agitated.

"Non non, vous ne pouvez pas nous éloigner, je ne vous laisserai pas! Maman, où êtes-vous?" Alexander shouted, wildly thrashing under his grip.

"Alex-Alexander!" By now, Aaron was on the ground, trying to get the struggling man off the ground and safely on the bed.

"Non! Lâche-moi vous graisse enculé!" He shouted. Burr was reaching drastic measures and as a last-ditch effort, pressed his weight onto Alexander until he stopped fighting.

Leaning on his body, Aaron blushed lightly as he could feel Alexander underneath him. For a moment he listened to Alex's sporadic heartbeat, pumping in his chest. When the flash of lighting lit up his bedroom, it was almost instinct as he covered Hamilton's ears right as the loud clap hit. Aaron felt Alexander flinch beneath him and when he looked down, Burr knew his Alex had returned.

Aaron was enveloped in the second—albeit-awkward—hug of the day. He pulled Hamilton into a sitting position and rubbed his back in gentle, soothing circles as Alexander broke down, letting out pain-filled sobs.

Hamilton didn't react when he was placed on the bed, or when Aaron had undressed and fit him into more comfortable clothes (much to Burr's chargin), but he clung to Burr once he tried to leave Alex by himself on the bed.

"Don't go. Please don't go, won't be able to keep it together if you leave." Hamilton mumbled, pushing his face into Burr's chest. Aaron thought of resisting, but gave in, leaning into his pillows, Alexander lying against Aaron chest, body between his legs.

It was a fairly calm silence for a while, Burr's grip tightening each time Hamilton flinched from the recurring thunder, and the rain that ocasionally attacked the windows with a vengance.

"Alexander?" Burr asked, breaking the silence, glancing down at the man. The only indication that Hamilton had heard was a small hum, curling into the older man.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Burr asked softly. While he came to the conclusion of what was wrong with some intuition and some prodding of a drunk Hamilton, Alexander had never told him what exactly happened. Aaron waited as Hamilton tensed beneath him before letting out a shaky breath.

"When my mother died, my brother and I..." He faltered and Aaron didn't push him as he rubbed soothing circles around his back. Eventually, he sniffed and continued.

"My brother and I looked for work, whatever we could find. When you lived in poverty, you took what you got and didn't complain, Y'know?" He said, looking up to Aaron. Said man nodded, encouraging him to go on.

"Well, he managed to get a fishing job. He was pretty good at it, made good money off of it. One day, he went out on a trip and the rain just came out of nowhere...I never saw him again." Hamilton finished, now sobbing. It hurt Aaron to know he was feeling so sad. For now, it was all he could do as he pressed kisses to his forehead and whispered comforting words to his temple.

  
An hour and a half later, the rain had finally subsided to a light patter from the ACs above Aaron's apartment. The two had fallen asleep together, Aaron on his side, pulling Hamilton close to his chest, Alexander clinging to him. At one point, he woke, figured his surroundings out and let out a sigh of contentment before going back to sleep.

At least one good thing came out of the storm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> -Google Translate's Crappy Translation Time-
> 
> "Non, la mère de revenir..." "No, mother come back..." 
> 
> "Non non, vous ne pouvez pas nous éloigner, je ne vous laisserai pas! Maman, où êtes-vous?  
> "No, no...you can't take us away, I won't let you! Mom, where are you?
> 
> "Non! Lâche -moi vous graisse enculé! "No! Get off me you fat mother******" (Ahh, gotta love the Adams Administration)


End file.
